


Angry сhair

by moremori



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen, Ukrainian | Українська
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблеми, що з'їдають з середини та маряться на кожному кроці - ось вона яка, самотність.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry сhair

**Author's Note:**

> Alice in Chains – Angry Chair #np

Навіть це крісло, звичайне крісло, здавалось, може затянути його у себе, з’їсти й усміхнутися легкій наживі. Він навіть не став би чинити опір. Нехай, це, мабуть, не так вже й поганно. Кьо посміхнувся. Бездіяльність мала за свої плоди дивні, дурні, істеричні думки. І стіни теж, молочно-білі, вони мали б бути затишними, але визивали у Тоору таку стійку огиду, що хотілося голосно обурюватися, але навіть це він не міг дозволити собі, все ще відчуваючи біль у горлі. Дурний організм, що ніяк не слухався, лише дратував Нішімуру. Він втомився він нескінчених візитів до лікаря, від гірких ліків та неможливості співати. Тиша сковувала, давила, йому нічим було дишати, а мерзенні бежеві стіні лікарні викликали блювотний рефлекс.   
Разом із огидою байдикування приносило зайві думки. Кьо почав питати себе, з чого ж усе почалося? Де на його шляху була перша помилка, низка наступних після якої привела його в це неприємне біле приміщення з цим злим, затягуючим у себе кріслом? Здається, вона була так давно… Можливо то була помилка малого хлопчика, що одного разу не послухав батьків? Його родина була досить набожною, отож можливо він молився недостатньо наполегливо, що батьки посадили його під домашній арешт одного дня? Так, він був не дуже слухняною дитиною, але й батьки, здається, були такі молоді, що не знали, що робити с таким нещастям, як несумлінний малий Тоору. Але Кьо розуміє це тільки тепер. Тоді ж батько й мати були ідеалом, мрією, до якої він так щиро прямував… Але щось пройшло не так. І шкідлива, але віддана дитина перетворилася на озлобленого, колючого підлітка. А потім на похмурого дорослого Кьо, який бачився з батьками раз на півроку, розмовляючи на теми, що не виходили за рамки «Як справи, сину? Як справи, мати?».   
Кьо посміхнувся. Безглуздо звинувачувати у його підлітковій дурісті батьків, да й що зроблено, того не повернути. Можливо малому Тоору справді слід було молитися щирище. «Чи молилася ти наніч, Кьо?» Від власної тупості залишалося лише посміхатися, ловлячи здивовані погляди інших хворих у приймальні свого лікаря.   
Не має сенсу взагалі звинувачувати когось. Суть у тому, що він має зараз. Дурна самотність, що поступово душить своїми огидними щупальцями. Вона ненав'язлива, але водночас вона крізь. У не зім'ятій другій половині ліжка, у завжди пустій попільничці, бо сам Нішімура давно вже не курить, у самотній зубній щітці у ванній… Самотність – це не проміжок, не мить, а набридлива дурна реальність, вбиваюча усе живе навколо нього своєю нудьгою. Здається навіть хом'ячки були раді, коли хозяін одного разу забув забрати їх від сестри після чергового туру. Дурні невірні тваринки… Але так, безтурботність і спокій ще далеко…   
\- Наступний! Нішімура Тоору на сімнадцяту тридцять! Вам у десятий кабінет…   
«Не сьогодні, моє любе зле крісло!» - якось безумно думає Кьо. Не сьогодні, ні, не сьогодні його самотність і божевілля остаточно поховають його під товщею пилу та попілу.


End file.
